An Idiot's Chronicles
by mah29732
Summary: Billy has been assigned by Ms. Butterbean to write a story. So he turns to Grim and the Ghostwriter for help to include his story about Happy Nowhere Village and its opposite with additional characters.
1. Assignment to Do

An Idiot's Chronicle

Chapter 1: Assignment to Do

It was just an average day at Ms. Butterbean's class as she was just about to give an assignment to her students.

"Students, you are going to be assign to write your own story" said Ms. Butterbean, "the minimal amount of work should be roughly 40 pages long. The assignment will be due in three weeks, and I advise you all to start immediately."

"Oh boy, we get an assignment!" cried Billy with excitement, "But I gots no ideas for my story."

"How about that stupid Happy Nowhere story you once told Grim and me about?" asked Mandy as they were leaving class for the day.

"But Mandy, I do not have a computer and you forbid me to use yours" said Billy.

"True, that happened after you downloaded that virus" added Mandy.

"But I thought I was going to win the lottery" replied Billy.

"No one can just simply win just that instantly" said Mandy to which as she and Billy had gotten onto a bus and headed off to home.

"But I just need something to be able to write my story" said Billy, "there's just got to be someone to be able to write my story for me."

"Hmm, maybe Grim might know someone who could help you" said Mandy.

The scene the switches back to Mandy's house where Grim was just simply watching television on the sofa.

"Grim!" cried Billy to which scared the Grim Reaper right up into the ceiling and down back to the sofa.

"What do you want Billy?" asked Grim as he dusted himself off.

"Billy wants help into writing this story for an assignment" replied Mandy, "and I forbid him to access my computer or for that matter anyone else's."

"Hmm, now that you mention" said Grim as he thought to himself, "there's one sort of person who could be able to assist Billy. I know, the Ghostwriter."

"You mean an anonymous writer?" asked Mandy.

"No, the Ghostwriter" replied Grim as he took out his scythe and formed a portal, "we're going to go off to the ghost zone to meet him."

As Grim, Mandy and Billy left Mandy's house they entered to be what looked like a large door. Grim then knocked right on it to which a man in a scarf and some sort of goatee beard answered the door.

"Grim, what a pleasant surprise to see you" said the Ghostwriter, "just who are these two?"

"These two are Mandy and Billy, my, uh, friend-masters" replied Grim.

"It's been quite some time since you helped me get a good lawyer to get out of Walker's prison" said the Ghostwriter as he let the three in, "so what can I do for you?"

"Billy has to write a story for his assignment and it seems that your fancy supernatural computer seems to fit the bill for the job" replied Grim.

"I see" said the Ghostwriter to which after a few seconds, the Ghostwriter then agreed with Grim, "well, since you managed to get a good lawyer to get me out of Walker's prison I can guess that Billy can use my computer."

"Yea!" cried Billy as he rushed right toward the supernatural computer, "I'm going to write my story on Happy Nowhere Village!"

"Uh, do you have anything that'll protect the magic of your supernatural computer now that Billy is just about to write his story?" asked Grim.

"Sure thing" replied the Ghostwriter as he got out some sort of strange rings for Grim, Mandy and himself, "now these rings so long as you wear them shall make you immune to the power of the supernatural computer."

"Let's just hope these things work their charm" said Grim as he noticed that Billy was beginning to type on the supernatural computer.

"Okay, let's see, the title of my story, oh, I know a Tale of Two Cities" said Billy as he was just about to type it.

"That has already been taken Billy" said Grim as he leaned over.

"Fine, I'll just have to use this title-The Day that Happy Nowhere Village Met Mean Nowhere Village!" said Billy as he began to type the pathetic title on the supernatural computer.

Billy's narration:

Okay, the scene is set in Happy Nowhere Village as the happy villagers of Happy Nowhere Village had just elected Chuck, the formerly evil wizard as their leader.

"I am so happy that you people have elected me as your mayor" laughed Chuck with such happy joy.

But even while the people of Happy Nowhere Village were enjoying their wealth, a few miles away, in another village was not so-happy. The village in question was the Mean Nowhere Village. Where a mean, cruel mayor known as, uh, Vlad Masters was in control. Now old Vlad never wanted people in the village to ever be happy to which why he changed the name to Mean Nowhere Village to make them miserable. He was also the only one to be the richest of them all.

"Yes, this is the sort of power I have always desired" laughed Vlad quite in an evil manner looking down at the miserable subjects.

Even though the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village was always mean and terrible, his semi-adoptive daughter-Danielle Masters was quite the opposite. Now this made Vlad quite mad as mayor of Mean Nowhere Village, he kept on crushing any sort of desire for her to have any happiness as one time in her life she drew a rainbow which made the mayor tear it to pieces.

"No, no, no!" cried Vlad as he grabbed the piece of paper with the rainbow drawn on it, "This isn't what I have in mind! These sort of things are not allowed in my village, and you are my daughter like it or not."

"But I can't help it" said Danielle, "you make everybody miserable here. That includes all of those high taxes you demand to make them pay, and you made the Fenton family one of the most miserable families."

"Hey, I make everybody miserable" laughed Vlad.

End of Billy's narration.

"Hmm, what do you think Ghostwriter?" asked Grim as he was overlooking Billy's work so far.

"Even for the mind of an idiot" said the Ghostwriter, "this is pretty good for his level."

"I say we change Billy's stupid title" suggested Mandy.

"To what?" asked the Ghostwriter.

"How about An Idiot's Chronicles, because only an idiot like Billy could make up names like Happy Nowhere Village or Mean Nowhere Village" replied Mandy.

"Seems fair enough" said the Ghostwriter as he was helping Billy change the title.

"Wow, I'm going to get an A for sure on this" said Billy.

"Oh most likely at least a C" added Grim.


	2. Conflict Arises

Chapter 2: Conflict Arises

After typing what seemed like part of Billy's first chapter for his assignment, the Ghostwriter was overlooking what Billy typed so far.

"This is good, even for an idiot like him" said the Ghostwriter.

"I must say, I am shockingly impressed" added Mandy.

"Hmm, there needs to be some sort of conflict in the story that Billy can apply" said Grim, "Billy, you have placed Vlad Masters as the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village who makes everybody else miserable, right?"

"Right Grim" replied Billy.

"What if I gave you a list of advisors that old Vlad could have?" asked Grim as he used his scythe to create a list of names.

"That'll be sweet!" replied Billy as he looked at the list of names Grim had spawned with his scythe.

Billy's narration:

Okay, back to Mean Nowhere Village of where Vlad Masters is the mayor. In the effort for Mean Nowhere Village to always stay miserable, Vlad had employed some of the meanest people to ever walk the face of the Earth. Everyday, Vlad had often called his advisors to the table. The police chief of Mean Nowhere Village was, uh, let's see Police Chief Ozai and his equally mean daughter Azula, the science advisor Finbair Calamitous, and also education advisor Denziel Crocker

"Alright, just what's on our agenda today?" asked Vlad as he entered his private chambers to greet his advisors.

"Everything is quite miserable" replied police chief Ozai, "I have sent my daughter to lead various patrols around the village to help collect your heavy taxes along with to make everybody else miserable."

"Excellent" said Vlad, "and what do you have report Calamitous?"

"We have managed to create more gold from the dust we have found lying around" said Calamitous as he showed a sample to Vlad.

"Interesting" said Vlad, "we should be able to gain even more wealth than those pathetic happy morons over at Happy Nowhere Village soon enough. And what do you have to offer to the table Mr. Crocker?"

"I have placed those painful neck bracelets around every child in Mean Nowhere Village" said Crocker, "since we make everybody miserable we can use this as a means to find fairy godparents so that we can finally out rank our foes in Happy Nowhere Village."

"Well, that's all the time we have today gentlemen" replied Vlad as he looked at his watch and left the scene, "now if we only had some good grub around here."

But as things turned out to be quite miserable for the people who live in Mean Nowhere Village, Vlad wanted even more gold and he was jealous of the golden lake that the people of Happy Nowhere Village owned. As he headed down to greet the head chef of Mean Nowhere Village, he thought of an evil plan to destroy the image of the mayor of Happy Nowhere Village-Chuck.

"That Chuck was an excuse to evil everywhere" said Vlad as he began to walk down the hallway, "I just can't imagine that someone like him could ever exist. There must be someone in Happy Nowhere Village I could use."

As Vlad Masters began to walk into the kitchen, his head chef known as Plankton greeted him.

"Pleasure to greet you mayor" said Plankton, "what can I get you?"

"Well, do you have anything good that I can have?" asked Vlad.

"Only for the elite here who make everybody else miserable" replied Plankton with an evil laugh as he then instructed his Spongebob Bot to create a chubby joe for Vlad.

As Vlad Masters began to eat his chubby joe, an evil thought then began to occur in his mind on what to do with the formerly evil Chuck who was now mayor of Happy Nowhere Village. He then thought of someone he could easily exploit and control in Happy Nowhere Village. A certain greedy crab only known as Eugene Krabs to likely use him to challenge Chuck for mayor of Happy Nowhere Village.

"So why did you stop eating?" asked Plankton.

"I have come up with a brilliant and evil idea" replied Vlad, "if we are to get the folks of Happy Nowhere Village just as miserable as everybody in Mean Nowhere Village, we should really support someone as mayor to challenge Chuck."

"So, who do you have in mind?" asked Plankton.

"I was thinking of having your old foe Eugene Krabs being placed as our pawn for our scheme against Happy Nowhere Village" replied Vlad.

"Krabs?!" cried Plankton as he was quite shocked to have his boss suggest his old rival for the job, "But why Krabs?"

"Krabs is someone who is too greedy for his own good" said Vlad as he got up from his seat and began to stair out of the window, "I think exploiting his greed should be the right amount of downfall for the folks of Happy Nowhere Village."

Meanwhile, while the mean Vlad Masters was plotting to create the downfall of Chuck, Chuck was having quite a wonderful time as mayor of Happy Nowhere Village.

"I am so happy that everybody is happy in Happy Nowhere Village" laughed Chuck with quite joy as he scarfed down a Krabby Patty.

"Here's your Krabby Patty" said Spongebob as he came into the scene with more patties.

"With the gold lake you created" said Mr. Krabs as he was counting his money, "I have been making even more money than I ever did before! If I only had more of it though for myself."

"Don't worry Eugene" said Chuck as he began to laugh after he scarfed down another Krabby Patty, "I am pretty sure you'll get your chance to make your claim within the upcoming elections."

End of Billy's narration.

"Wow, I can't believe Billy is doing a reasonable job for once and his life" said Grim as he was reading what Billy had so far.

"Yes, I myself am still surprised about Billy's so-called brilliance" said the Ghostwriter, "but what sort of a conflict are you going to reveal to us between the two villages?"

"I don't reveal my secrets to just anyone" replied Billy, "now please I need to do some, uh, brainstorming."

"Brainstorming?" replied Mandy with such shock, "Billy could take forever to spice things up in this stupid story. Ghostwriter, is there anyway for me to get into his story and freely move about?"

"Well, now that you mention it" said the Ghostwriter as he took out some sort of belt, "I may have something for you. This special belt will allow you to warp yourself right into Billy's story but leaving you free from the supernatural computer console's powers."

"Fine, I'll take it" said Mandy as she placed it on herself, "let's hope I spice things up in this story of Billy's."


	3. Mandy's Meddling

Chapter 3: Mandy's Meddling

After putting on the special belt given by the Ghostwriter, Mandy had immediately entered Billy's so-called story as she was in a pathway led to one side Happy Nowhere Village and the other side Mean Nowhere Village.

"Okay, this setting seems to be quite stupid" remarked Mandy as she gazed at the two villages.

As Mandy began to approach Mean Nowhere Village, she could tell it was really quite a run down place to what Billy had described in his story as if he could ever describe anything for what an idiot he truly was.

"Well, I better see what the heck these people who control this town are up to before Billy forces them to do something stupid" said Mandy.

Meanwhile, back at the Ghostwriter's place, Billy was quite shocked to see that Mandy had just entered his story without typing any of the words on the supernatural computer.

"Hey, how did Mandy get into my story?!" cried Billy.

"Uh, I'm not really sure how she got there" replied the Ghostwriter who was covering up Mandy's scheme.

"Actually Billy, I think Mandy might be a good asset to your story" suggested Grim.

"No!" cried Billy, "She can't be in it, she's going to ruin it! I just know!"

"Well, when a troublesome ghost boy interrupted and destroyed my book" said the Ghostwriter, "I managed to use the environment around him to go after him. Perhaps you can do the same with Mandy's meddling."

"Wow, that's great!" cried Billy as he raced to his seat which was at the supernatural computer, "Time to have some little fun!"

Billy's narration:

Okay, so a stranger had just entered Mean Nowhere Village.

"Alright Billy, knock it off with calling me a stranger" said Mandy, "I can still hear you."

Alright, alright, uh, so Mandy entered Mean Nowhere Village, cuss, she uh, wanted to help the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village out to cause some trouble for the people of Happy Nowhere Village.

"Fine, at least this will give me something to do" sighed Mandy as she was directed to the mayor's office with the help from Billy's direction.

"Aw, Mandy, come in, come in" said Vlad as he opened his door, "so what brings you here to my town of miserable people?"

"I was told that I could help with whatever schemes you are planning against the pathetic people of Happy Nowhere Village" replied Mandy.

"Oh that's good to hear" said Vlad as he then instructed Mandy to a seat where his advisors were meeting, "I would like you to meet police chief Ozai, his daughter Azula, Professor Calamitous and Denziel Crocker, my main advisors."

"We have been trying to comprise up a plan to oust the current mayor of Happy Nowhere Village only going by the name of Chuck" said Ozai, "perhaps we can have some suggests?"

"Our boss has suggested that we should use someone like Eugene Krabs as our proxy so that we can easily control the people of Happy Nowhere Village and make them all miserable" replied Calamitous.

"Why not bribe Krabs?" asked Mandy.

"Bribe Krabs?" replied Crocker, "Hmm, that idea sounds like that if I were your teacher, I would give you an A+!"

"But the entire lake next to Happy Nowhere Village is made up entirely of gold" said Vlad, "and our rich wealth can not even be compared to that."

"Then I suggest we should steal whatever magic that Chuck used to produce the gold and find an even larger body of water" replied Mandy.

"But who would be bold enough to take Chuck's magical staff?" asked Ozai.

"Well, since I have disrupted Billy's story, I guess that should be me" replied Mandy, "I can take this Chuck on."

"Then it's agreed, Mandy, you shall be the one to make the people of Happy Nowhere Village to be even more miserable than the people living here in Mean Nowhere Village" replied Vlad, "I think it should be suited that you take my semi-adoptive daughter over to Happy Nowhere Village just so that you don't draw too much attention."

"Don't worry, I'll get cracking right on it" said Mandy as she got up and began to leave the scene.

Meanwhile, back in Happy Nowhere Village, it was Chuck's daily meeting with his advisors. Chuck nor any of his advisors knew what was coming toward their peaceful Happy Nowhere Village. But Chuck entered his chambers with his main advisors to greet them. His police chief was, uh, er, Rodolfo Rivera who often brought his son Manny Rivera to his meetings; Eugene Krabs not just only in charge of his cooking but also his treasury secretary; Jimmy Neutron who is in charge of science; and finally the Pupununu chief the head of education who also brings his close advisor Tak to the table.

"Okay, what's our first order of business, our my people of Happy Nowhere Village, happy?" asked Chuck.

"Yes" replied Mr. Krabs, "happiness is at an all time high, but–"

"But what?" asked Chuck.

"Well, even with all the gold we have from the lake" said Mr. Krabs, "I believe there could be still more gold out there."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rodolfo, "My police force patrols the city and we have quite high hopes that happiness is at an all time high."

"And my science program has also boosted happiness" added Jimmy.

"Look, all I am saying is that this village needs new leadership" said Mr. Krabs.

"Are you suggesting you're going to run against our fair mayor Chuck?" asked the Pupununu chief.

"Now, now" said Chuck as he was trying to calm his advisors down, "I welcome challenge to the next upcoming elections. Everyone would be quite happy to have new ideas to Happy Nowhere Village. I mean, I was an old crab, no pun intended, before I became mayor. But I magically turned good and changed the entire lake to gold."

"So that's a yes that I can run against you in the next upcoming elections?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Certainly" replied Chuck as he took Mr. Krabs' claw, "I'll be happy to debate you."

End of Billy's narration.

"Wow Billy, this story seems to be going quite smoothly" said Grim as he was overlooking what Billy typed.

"I think Mandy might help out your story" said the Ghostwriter.

"I hope she sure does" said Billy.


	4. A Great Annoyance

Chapter 4: A Great Annoyance

Mandy along with Danielle Masters the semi-adoptive daughter of Vlad Masters had finally arrived in Happy Nowhere Village which Billy had not yet been able to narrate fully yet.

"So when will Billy tell us what to do?" asked Mandy.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" asked Danielle who was quite clueless.

"Never mind" replied Mandy, "anyway, we should really find where the mayor's residence is in Happy Nowhere Village."

Meanwhile back at the Ghostwriter's place, Billy was still thinking on what he should write about on the supernatural computer. He couldn't decide what to do since he had writer's block.

"Grim!" cried Billy as he rushed to the Grim Reaper.

"What is it Billy?" asked Grim.

"I can't think of any words" replied Billy.

"You have writers' block" answered the Ghostwriter as he interrupted, "a common plague that temporary plagues us writers."

"Maybe Billy can use your supernatural computer to talk to Mandy since she is immune to the supernatural computer's magic" suggested Grim to the Ghostwriter.

"That just might work" said the Ghostwriter, "you know what I was authoring the Nightmare Before Christmas 2 with the ghost boy Danny Phantom, I did a little of that."

"Wow, thanks guys!" cried Billy wish joy as he rushed right toward the computer, "I'm going to get Mandy to do just what I want!"

Billy's narration:

Now Mandy had already arrived at Happy Nowhere Village with the semi-adoptive daughter of Vlad Masters known as Danielle Masters. Mandy and Danielle were ordered to infiltrate the mayor's residence and take control of Chuck's magical staff which was responsible for turning the lake into gold.

"Alright Billy, show me where the mayor's residence is or when I get out of here, I'll give you a black eye" said Mandy.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" asked Danielle.

"Oh come on Mandy" replied Billy as his face showed up in replace of the sun, "I'm using the magic of this supernatural computer to which only you can see my face here but everybody else can't. And for Chuck's residence, it's right over there."

As both Mandy and Danielle gazed at the large mansion, Rodolfo Rivera the police chief of Happy Nowhere Village had ordered his son Manny Rivera to guard the entrance of the mansion while he continued to have private meetings with both Chuck and Eugene Krabs who was prepared to run against him in the next upcoming elections.

"Halt!" cried Manny as Mandy and Danielle approached the mansion, "Who goes there?"

"Uh, we're new here in town" replied Mandy, "we have come to visit the mayor."

"Say, wait a second" said Manny as he grew suspicious of Mandy's lack of happy emotional expressions on her face, "you must not be around here. Are you from Mean Nowhere Village?"

"No one with such a rational mind would belong to a place of residence with any name like that" replied Mandy.

"Well, you two can go right on in" said Manny as he allowed both of them to enter the mansion.

"Uh, thanks" said Mandy as she was quite annoyed with the sort of happy expression on Manny's face, "do you think it's weird that everybody here are always happy?"

"Well it's a change if you happen to be the semi-adoptive daughter of the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village who wishes to make everybody else around you miserable" replied Danielle.

While Mandy and Danielle began to search the mansion to where Chuck had kept his magical staff, they came across a very old Plumber who went by the name of Max Tennyson who often did not just simple plumbing for the mansion but also was involved in the elite core of Happy Nowhere Village's police department and often brought his two grandchildren Ben and Gwen along to tour the mansion.

"Are you two lost?" asked Grandpa Max as he was just finished fixing a toilet in a nearby restroom.

"We need to know where Chuck keeps his magical staff" replied Mandy.

"Oh you mean the very magical item that brought this town riches beyond your wildest dreams?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Yes, that's the one" replied Mandy.

"Last time I saw that magical staff, it was in Chuck's private chambers" said Grandpa Max.

"Thanks, come on, let's get going" said Mandy as she instructed Danielle to follow her.

"Say, wasn't that a bit suspicious that you gave them directions on where to look for Chuck's staff?" asked Gwen as she came into the scene.

"Well, they seemed like two happy people who wanted a tour of the place" replied Grandpa Max.

"I'm not so sure about that" said Ben, "that blonde girl didn't look all too happy and I don't even want to know how she got past the guard."

"Well, maybe we should just check up on them just in case if they are up to any sort of trouble" said Grandpa Max as he and his grandchildren began to follow them.

Meanwhile, Mandy already detected that they might be followed by someone behind them.

"I think we might be followed" said Mandy to Danielle.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danielle.

"Just a hint from the author" replied Mandy.

"Who?" asked Danielle.

"Never mind" replied Mandy, "just split up, I think we'll be able to cover more ground that way."

As Mandy went down one hallway, Danielle went down the other way to which the Tennyson party only thought that Mandy had gone Danielle's way.

"Thank you Billy for giving me the right edge" said Mandy as she finally found Chuck's private chambers, "now to search for that stupid magical staff of his."

Mandy kept on searching the entire place for Chuck's magical staff but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Billy, I thought you were going to make this easier for me!" cried Mandy as she over turned a chair in the effort to try to search for the magical staff, then suddenly she notice the door knob was turning and she had to make a quick decision of putting the things back the way they were before whoever was behind the door would come in, "I got to hide."

Mandy then hid in a safe spot in Chuck's smelly closet full of clothes he didn't bother to clean. As Mandy poked her head from the laundry, she noticed it was Chuck himself beat after a private meeting with his advisors.

"I just can't believe it" said Chuck who was quite disappointed, "my own advisor Eugene Krabs has turned against me. I know I want to be a fair leader and allow opposition in the next upcoming election but I am not sure if Krabs is going to hold my policies true to his word. All he seems to care about is money, money, money. That's right Benjamin, come to daddy."

The dog, Benjamin rushed toward his master and laid right on his lap. But Benjamin then began to have a strange sense as he could have sworn to have spotted Mandy so he raced right toward Chuck's closet.

"Oh come on Benjamin" said Chuck as he grabbed his dog, "you know there's nothing there expect for my dirty laundry and besides your vocal cords won't be able to scare anyone there if someone was hiding there, would they?"

Chuck then dragged poor Benjamin away as he exited his private chambers giving Mandy another chance to search the place.

End of Billy's narration.

"Wow Billy, you have really taken up a notch here" remarked Grim as he began to read what Billy had typed.

"Keep it up" added the Ghostwriter, "let's just hope that Mandy doesn't give word to any sane people in the story or things could get out of control."

"No problemo, I think I am just going to get to the exciting parts" replied Billy.


	5. Missing Magical Staff

Chapter 5: Missing Magical Staff

After Mandy saw Chuck leave the place, Billy's lack of narration at this point gave her the chance to do some free play searching of Chuck's chambers. She searched the various drawers which Chuck had kept his clothes but then she couldn't pin point where Chuck kept his magical staff.

"This is getting me nowhere" said Mandy as she couldn't find Chuck's magical staff, "I can't find that stupid staff anywhere."

Meanwhile back at the Ghostwriter's place, Billy was still trying to think up some plans for Mandy.

"Well Billy, are you going to continue your story?" asked Grim.

"Please Grim, don't rush me" replied Billy.

"Looks like your friend Mandy has already ransacked your imaginary friend Chuck's place" remarked the Ghostwriter as he observed Mandy on the computer screen trying to search Chuck's chambers for the magical staff.

"Well Billy, it's now or never that Mandy is able to find that staff or not" said Grim.

"Alright, alright" said Billy as he got right up at the supernatural computer and began to type.

Billy's narration:

Mandy had searched Chuck's entire chamber but she couldn't find Chuck's magical staff that turned the entire lake near Happy Nowhere Village to gold.

"Alright Billy, just direct me to where that magical staff is, or I'll take off this belt the Ghostwriter gave me and punch you right in the nose" said Mandy as she shook her fist at the ceiling.

But as Mandy was getting frustrated over trying to find Chuck's magical staff, she then thought about the closest she once hid to hide from Chuck.

"Well, thanks for the hint" said Mandy as she went back to the closest she once hid, she then searched the closest until she came across a hidden doorway and opened it.

There Mandy went through the doorway into a secret room where Chuck's magical staff was sitting on display right in the center of the room.

"Thank you Billy for showing me the way" said Mandy as she then took the magical staff from its position, "now to find out what happened to Danielle."

As Mandy began to leave Chuck's chambers, Danielle was busy trying to avoid the Tennyson party who were closing in on our trial.

"I sense the intruder is close" said Grandpa Max as he then signaled to his two grandchildren when they approached a three way path, "I'll go down the middle you two take the other two."

"You got it" said both Ben and Gwen as they went their separate directions.

Meanwhile, Danielle was having some trouble trying to find a way out of the mansion and was kind of lost. Even though she was lost, she was still somewhat pleased to be in Happy Nowhere Village as she hated always being miserable and ruled by her semi-adoptive father Vlad Masters.

"Wow, this place is amazing" said Danielle as she had just walked right into the kitchen where Spongebob was making Krabby Patties, "I never been to such a place like this."

"Then you might want to take a bite out of this" said Spongebob as he threw an already made Krabby Patty to Danielle who took a bite out of the Krabby Patty.

Danielle then took a bite of the Krabby Patty and was suddenly amazed at the taste. She had never ever tasted anything this good in all her life.

"Ah, there you are" said Grandpa Max as he came into the scene and noticed that Danielle was the intruder.

"Wait, I can explain" said Danielle.

"Oh she's not doing anything wrong Mr. Tennyson" said Spongebob as he came to Danielle's defense, "all she wanted to do is have a taste of a Krabby Patty. Looks like you could use a taste of the patty yourself."

"No thanks, I just ate" replied Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa, have you found the intruder?" asked Gwen as she and Ben came into the scene.

"Well, if she happened to be some threat, I doubt she ever was" said Grandpa Max.

"But then who would be?" asked Ben to which they heard Manny scream as he noticed that Chuck's chambers had be ransacked where everyone rushed to the scene.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Grandpa Max, "Looks like an earthquake hit the place."

"It's worse than that" said Manny as he entered the secret room where Chuck's magical staff was once held, "Chuck's magical staff is missing!"

"Missing, but who would want to take it?" asked Grandpa Max.

"I think I know who might have taken it" replied Danielle as she raised her hand.

"Alright, spell it out for us" said Grandpa Max as he kneeled himself lower to her height.

While Danielle was telling this whole scheme of Vlad Masters, her semi-adoptive father the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village, Mandy had already left the mansion and was quickly trying to head back to Mean Nowhere Village.

"Say Mandy, don't you think it was kind of mean to leave Danielle behind?" asked Billy as he once again became the sun shining down below.

"Not really" said Mandy, "I'm just here to give your story a little spice is all I am doing."

"Halt, who goes there?" asked Azula as she and a small patrol of fire benders stopped Mandy.

"Uh, I have been assigned to take Chuck's magical staff from his secret chambers" replied Mandy as she showed Azula the magical staff, "take me back to mayor Vlad's office."

As Azula and her squad led Mandy back to the mayor's office, Vlad Masters was quite pleased to finally hold Chuck's magical staff in his hands.

"Oh Mandy, you have made me one of the happiest people here in Mean Nowhere Village" said Vlad as he hugged the magical staff, "where's Danielle?"

"Uh, she is back in Happy Nowhere Village" replied Mandy.

"Well, it seems that I'll certainly be making the folks of Happy Nowhere Village miserable soon enough" said Vlad who didn't seem to have a heart of caring about his missing semi-adoptive daughter.

End of Billy's narration.

"Wow Billy, this story is getting to be quite exciting" said Grim as he read what Billy had typed.

"Yes, even someone like me is impressed" added the Ghostwriter.

"The good news is that I am also going to finish Ms. Butterbean's assignment" continued Billy, "now to try to come up something good to continue this story."


	6. Recruiting Krabs

Chapter 6: Recruiting Krabs

Mandy had finished retrieving Chuck's magical staff to which Chuck was still unaware about it.

"Alright" said Mandy as she had found the mayor's office again, "now to just wait for Billy which could be quite awhile."

Meanwhile back at the Ghostwriter's lair, Billy was still trying to think about what to do next.

"Billy, are you being stupid again by having writer's block?" asked Grim.

"I'm trying to figure out a way as how the leadership of Mean Nowhere Village could organize a plan to bribe Mr. Krabs to be their proxy within Happy Nowhere Village for the upcoming mayoral elections" replied Billy.

"Well, if you're looking for an easier way to carry water that the magical staff could turn into gold" suggested the Ghostwriter, "you can suggest that old Vlad can use the magical staff to turn some water that are brought to Mr. Krabs in buckets to turn it into gold and just promise to give him more."

"Wow, thanks!" cried Billy as he then began to type on the supernatural computer.

Billy's narration:

Mandy had arrived back in Vlad's office as she was waiting for a plan for Vlad to figure out a way to bribe Eugene Krabs.

"There must be some sort of a way we can now use Chuck's magical staff to bribe Krabs" said Vlad as he began to pace the area of his office with his fellow advisors awaiting his orders.

"Why not just bribe old Krabs with the same gold that the lake next to Happy Nowhere Village is made up of?" asked Plankton, "He's such a greedy old crab that he won't question where the gold came from. We just need to find someone to help deliver the would-be gold."

"I can send in some of my fire bending crew" suggested Azula.

"I think I can also be the one to help to be the advisor for Mr. Krabs" added Mandy.

"Very well then" said Vlad as he happily gazed toward Mandy, "you shall be the one to bribe Mr. Krabs to join our cause."

Meanwhile back in Happy Nowhere Village, Danielle had already told Max Tennyson the whole entire story of her semi-adoptive father's plans to rule Happy Nowhere Village and make everybody living there miserable just as those who live in Mean Nowhere Village.

"So you're saying that if we don't do anything soon" said Grandpa Max after he along with Ben, Gwen, Spongebob and Manny were shocked of this revelation of this plan, "we should really try to find Eugene Krabs before Vlad and any of his operatives recruit him?"

"Yes" replied Danielle, "but we have to hurry or it might be too late."

"We got to find Mr. Krabs then" added Spongebob as he hurried off which everybody else promptly followed suit.

While that was going on, Mandy along with a few fire benders were carrying heavy buckets of water and were approaching a secret alleyway to which Eugene Krabs had secretly been instructed to meet them.

"This looks like the place" said Mr. Krabs as he observed the dark alleyway, "this must be the only part of Happy Nowhere Village that's not too nice."

"Greetings Mr. Krabs" said Mandy at the other end of the alleyway as she halted the four fire benders who were carrying the heavy buckets of water, "we have a deal to seal."

"Does it include money?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Oh it includes money alright" replied Mandy as she instructed two fire benders to show Mr. Krabs the two heavy buckets of water.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Mr. Krabs, "This is just two buckets of water."

"Patience Krabs" replied Mandy as she took out Chuck's magical staff and waved it over the two buckets turning the water into solid gold which Mr. Krabs then began to drool over the gold.

"That's more gold than Chuck ever pays me" remarked Mr. Krabs as he was still drooling over the gold.

"We'll give you even more gold than you have ever dream" said Mandy, "if you do us one single thing."

"Sure, sure, I'll do anything just give me more gold" said Mr. Krabs.

"What, you don't want us to tell you the consequences?" asked Mandy.

"No, just give me, give me the gold" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Alright, have it your way crabby" said Mandy as she ordered the other fire benders to drop their buckets of water and then change the water into solid gold, "all that we require from you during the upcoming elections for the mayor's race in Happy Nowhere Village is that I remain as a contact between you and the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village. Along with also being your faithful advisor."

"Deal" replied Mr. Krabs who only seemed to care about retrieving more gold.

"Alright, you four can't be seen with me" said Mandy as she ordered the four fire benders to leave, "come on Krabs, let's head back to your place and talk of a strategy to defeat Chuck."

While Mandy and Mr. Krabs left the scene, Danielle and the others had arrived only to be too late.

"Look, there's Mandy the girl who works for my father" said Danielle as she noticed Mandy in the distance leaving with Mr. Krabs, "we're too late!"

"There must be something that we can do to keep Chuck in power" said Grandpa Max.

"We have no other choice but to tell Chuck of this evil plan" said Manny.

"But your father would kick you off the force for your failure of stopping it to begin with" said Spongebob.

"Unfortunately that's a chance I must take" replied Manny.

"Then we have no time to waste" said Grandpa Max as he suggested that everybody should find Chuck.

End of Billy's narration.

"It's about time you started to input some dirtiness of Mandy into the story" said Grim as he observed what Billy had typed so far.

"Yes, I can certainly smell a major scandal with this" added the Ghostwriter.

"Please, can you two give me some room?" asked Billy as he wanted space.

"This story doesn't seem to be spicy enough" remarked Grim as he and the Ghostwriter were instructed to leave his typing area.

"I know what you mean" added the Ghostwriter.

"Perhaps I can provide Mandy some service" replied Grim as he then began to make some malevolent laughter.


	7. Mandy's Advisement

Chapter 7: Mandy's Advisement

Mandy was getting quite fed up of being within Billy's story. Though she was still enjoying much control over not being controlled by the supernatural computer to which Billy was using.

"Billy better hurry up and end his story already" said Mandy, "I'm getting quite fed up."

"Just who the heck are you talking too?" asked Mr. Krabs who was oblivious to what was going on.

"Uh, let's just get down to business on how you should win the upcoming mayoral elections of Happy Nowhere Village" replied Mandy.

"Okay then" said Mr. Krabs, "so long as I always get my money."

Meanwhile back in the Ghostwriter's lair, Billy was once again still trying to figure out what to type on the supernatural computer for his story.

"Not this thing again" sighed Grim as he was just about to use his scythe to enter his story, "you keep Billy from not knowing that I am going to enter his story."

"Don't you worry Grim" said the Ghostwriter as Grim began to form a portal with his scythe and enter Billy's story, "I will."

"Say, where the heck did Grim go?" asked Billy as he was looking around the place for him.

"Uh, Grim has, uh prepared to help you out with your story" replied the Ghostwriter.

"Wow, I hope Grim does a better job than Mandy!" shouted Billy with excitement to which he then went back to the supernatural computer.

Billy's narration:

Election day for the people of Happy Nowhere Village was approaching and the top contender against Chuck was none other than Eugene Krabs.

"Oh, I'm a bit nervous here" said Mr. Krabs to Mandy, "Chuck has always been more popular than me, is it because of my high taxes speech?"

"I think you are going to have to change your tone a bit Mr. Krabs" suggested Mandy, "asking the people of Happy Nowhere Village to have their taxes be raised isn't going to get you elected."

"But I'm a crab!" cried Mr. Krabs, "I need money, and being mayor of Happy Nowhere Village will bring me all the money can ever make."

"Yes, but I think you should change your tone and suggest that you are for lower taxes" said Mandy as she gave Mr. Krabs his new speech.

"But I think I might need a doctor after this speech" sighed Mr. Krabs as he was heading to the podium stage where Chuck was already at receiving quite amount of cheers from the people of Happy Nowhere Village.

But before Mr. Krabs could have his speech, Grim just showed up right in time right next to Mandy.

"It's about time you got into this story Grim" said Mandy after Grim came out of the portal.

"So just what the heck is going on here?" asked Grim.

"Seems like Mr. Krabs is just going to give a speech on lowering taxes here in Happy Nowhere Village even lower than what Chuck has to offer" replied Mandy.

"Ha, maybe I can reap him after he tries to make his speech" laughed Grim.

Back on the podium, poor Mr. Krabs was having trouble with his speech. He couldn't believe that Mandy had instructed him to have some of the lowest amount of taxes in Happy Nowhere Village history. Mr. Krabs, on the other hand, wanted to enrich himself with the position of being mayor but it didn't seem to sell with the Happy Nowhere Village public.

"I can't do this speech" thought Mr. Krabs to himself as he skimmed the speech.

"Say your speech already!" shouted Mandy to which she then showed a small revealing of Chuck's missing magical staff to Mr. Krabs along with also some gold in her hand.

"Uh, if I am elected as the new mayor of Happy Nowhere Village, I would like to say that I'll promote the lowest tax in Happy Nowhere Village history" replied Mr. Krabs as he echoed it to the audience to which Mr. Krabs' face turned purple nearly about to explode, but the audience ignored Mr. Krabs being used as a proxy from the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village and cheered him on.

"I really think that I may not reap Mr. Krabs after all" laughed Grim as he saw Mr. Krabs' poll numbers skyrocketing even up to being very close to Chuck's.

But before Mr. Krabs could do anything else on the podium, the Tennyson party along with Manny, Danielle and Spongebob came into the scene.

"Stop the election right now!" cried Manny.

"Manny, what is the meaning of this?" asked Rodolfo who was in the audience.

"Yea, we were just about to hear the rest of the speech" added Jimmy.

"Sorry but there is fowl play among Mr. Krabs' advisors" said Grandpa Max as he began to walk over to where Mandy was.

"Uh, Grim can you provide me some sort of repellant?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Sure thing Mandy" replied Grim as he stood right in front of Grandpa Max with his scythe at hand, "don't even think about going near her mon, or I'll totally send you to the underworld."

"Listen Reaper" said Grandpa Max, "I have no intentions of using your powers for any sort of advantage, but please for the safety of the people of Happy Nowhere Village, move aside."

"Ha, who's going to make me?" laughed Grim.

"Actually, we are" replied Rodolfo as he instructed a police officer to put handcuffs on Grim and confiscate his scythe.

"Billy, what's going on here?!" cried Grim as he was being taken away.

"Sorry Grim" said Billy as the sun turned right into Billy himself, "but you have been a bad Reaper for interrupting my story."

"Billy, either you let Grim go, or I'll use Chuck's magical staff on everybody here" said Mandy as she shook her fist at where Billy was.

"Put her in a mental institute" said Jimmy as he noticed the craziness of Mandy shaking at the sun, "she is obviously too much insane to be Mr. Krabs' campaign advisor."

"Billy, the minute I get out of this story, I'm going to knock that big nose off of your face!" shouted Mandy as she was being dragged away by the Happy Nowhere Village police.

End of Billy's narration.

"Uh, you do know that once Mandy removes the belt that's keeping her in the story she'll come and hunt you down here?" asked the Ghostwriter as he leaned over Billy's shoulder to see his progress.

"Don't you worry" laughed Billy, "Mandy will no longer interrupt my masterpiece!"

"Hmm, this may call for some drastic measures" said the Ghostwriter as he began to observe Billy not using Danny that much or the rest of the Fenton family who were still miserable in Mean Nowhere Village, "perhaps I should be able to spice things up myself and get the big nosed idiot off of my computer for good."


	8. Last Intervention

Chapter 8: Last Intervention

Mandy desperately wanted revenge for Billy imprisoning her in his story along with Grim who was thrown right into her cell as her roommate.

"Alright bonehead, we got to find a way out of here" said Mandy.

"Well, I can't do anything" said Grim, "they took me scythe away."

"But I can still remove this belt" said Mandy, "once I get out of Billy's story, I'll knock that big nose off of his face."

"Even if you do manage to get the heck out of here" said Grim, "if you destroy the supernatural computer which Billy is using, you won't be able to get anyone else out of here."

"That's a chance I will unfortunately have to take" said Mandy.

Meanwhile back at the Ghostwriter's lair, Billy was still thinking of some way to make both Mandy and Grim pay for their interruption of his story while the Ghostwriter was secretly trying to also intervene in the story in question.

"Hmm, I need to think of some sort of humiliating punishment for both Grim and Mandy for ruining my story, but what sort of punishment should I give them?" asked Billy to which Billy then began to notice that the Ghostwriter had already left the scene to head back into Billy's story by using a special remote control, "Say, where the heck did that weirdo with the goatee beard go? Oh well, this shouldn't concern me."

Billy's narration:

Both Mandy and Grim were sitting in their cell awaiting their punishment for their crimes against Happy Nowhere Village. While the two attempted to conspire to break out of jail, at least four police men came and took them from their cell.

"Just great, Billy just had to type this in while I was just about to remove my belt" said Mandy.

"Billy could be watching us anywhere in this story" said Grim, "kind to think of it, next time I'll make sure he'll never use this sort of supernatural computer again."

"Why don't you two pip down" said one of the police officers, "the judge shall sentence you."

As both of them eventually were approached the judge who was none other than Judge Roy Spleen, Judge Spleen was prepared to sentence Mandy for trying to turn the people of Happy Nowhere Village over to the mayor of Mean Nowhere Village.

"Mandy, is it not true that you are the advisor to Eugene Krabs who has since dropped out of the race for mayor after you were revealed to also be behind stealing Chuck's magical staff?" asked Judge Spleen.

"I am not going to move any further until Billy comes here face to face!" shouted Mandy.

"More craziness from the defendant!" cried Jimmy.

"And that leaves room for us to also re-educate her back into society" added the Pupununu chief.

"Yea, yea you'll get your chance to re-educate Mandy back into society" said Judge Spleen.

"Ha, just what da heck are you going to do to me?" asked Grim.

"Since you were aiming your scythe and threatening a citizen of Happy Nowhere Village, I sentence you to be banished to where our miserable neighbors live in Mean Nowhere Village" replied Judge Spleen as he slammed his hammer on the podium.

As the scene switched to Mean Nowhere Village, old mayor Vlad Masters was still awaiting of what happened to Mandy in his office when poor Grim was thrown right into town by the police officers of Happy Nowhere Village without his scythe.

"The Grim Reaper, what a pleasant surprise!" cried Vlad with such joy as he went down from his office to help Grim up, "What brings you to my town?"

"Me scythe's been taken by the people of Happy Nowhere Village" replied Grim, "and I can't escape this story unless I retrieve it."

"Well I don't know what that means" said Vlad, "but if it means that we're going to help you get your scythe back then by all means we should."

"Really?" asked Grim.

"Certainly" replied Vlad, "if you're job is to make everybody miserable, I am here for you Grim."

End of Billy's narration.

"Wow, I must be quite a good writer" said Billy as he was commenting on his work, "Grim's going to be miserable in Mean Nowhere Village for the rest of all eternity while Mandy will be forced to be brainwashed by Jimmy who's under the control of the supernatural computer's powers to always think happy thoughts. This is sweet, now to take a short nap."

As Billy took a snooze as a break from his work on the chair, this gave the Ghostwriter the amount of room to head to Mean Nowhere Village where a portal immediately came up in an alleyway.

"I must certainly be in the right place" remarked the Ghostwriter as he looked around the dirty alleyway, "the Fenton family should be around these parts."

The Ghostwriter then noticed a busted door and just began to walk right into the place and noticed that things were quite in ruins. He noticed that members of the Fenton family were in poor conditions and Jack Fenton was somehow thinner.

"Say, where did you come from stranger, are you here to demand more taxes?" asked Jack.

"Uh, no" replied the Ghostwriter, "I have come here to talk with your son."

"Alright, if you're a friend of Danny's, I don't see any problem" said Jack.

"What do you want?" asked Danny to the Ghostwriter.

"I believe I can explain things better if you put this on" replied the Ghostwriter as he placed a belt around Danny to which he began to regain conscious from the power of the supernatural computer.

"Ghostwriter, where the heck am I?" asked Danny.

"You're being used in a story believe it or not, but a big nosed idiot named Billy to which the Grim Reaper had asked me to have him use my equipment" replied the Ghostwriter, "I need your help to get the Reaper's scythe back and free Mandy and get the heck out of this story."

"You want my help?" asked Danny.

"Yes" replied the Ghostwriter, "now let's hurry."

Danny hurried as best as he could after leaving the residence, Danny changed into his ghost mode and he along with the Ghostwriter headed to Happy Nowhere Village where Jimmy was showing Mandy some "re-education" cards with the help of the Pupununu chief and Tak when Danny and the Ghostwriter barged in.

"It's about time you two came along" said Mandy who was strapped to a chair, "get me out of here!"

"Way ahead of you" replied the Ghostwriter as he began to place magical rings on the Pupununu village chief's finger along with Tak and also Jimmy to which they began to regain conscious from the magic of the supernatural computer.

"Where the heck am I, and why the heck am I holding cards of fuzzy bears?" asked Jimmy.

"I was going to say the same thing" added Tak.

"There's no time to loose" said Mandy as Danny freed her, "we got a big nosed idiot to deal with."

Meanwhile back at the Ghostwriter's lair, Billy was just waking up from his nap not knowing there was a large crowd of people to which he had forcibly placed in the story he was typing.

"That was quite a nice nap, now to finish the story" said Billy to which very large shadows were hovering over him, "hey, who the heck is hovering over my thinking space?"

"We need to have a little chat with you" replied Grandpa Max as he was the one who turned Billy's chair around and began to crack his knuckles.

"But how the heck did you guys get out of my story?" asked Billy.

"Say hello to your story friends for us" laughed Grim as he along with Mandy and the Ghostwriter were leaving the scene leaving poor Billy defenseless.

The scene then quickly changes to the due date of the assignment of Billy returning to Ms. Butterbean's class in a wheelchair along with also many castes.

"And that's how I got a whole lot of people mad by using some supernatural computer to forcibly put them into my story" replied Billy as he was reading his assignment to the class, "and also as why I am in this wheelchair, castes and all, the end."

"Well Billy, you certainly have shown to have some intelligence, D+" replied Ms. Butterbean as she stamped it on Billy's paper.

"Wow, I got a dandy plus!" laughed Billy as which the scene then promptly ends.


End file.
